Skates are used by users in various sports such as ice hockey, roller hockey, etc. and other skating activities.
A skate comprises a skate boot that typically comprises a number of components that are assembled together to form the skate boot. This can include a shell, a toe cap, a tongue, a tendon guard, etc. In some cases, this may entail numerous operations to make the skate boot, which may be impractical, inefficient and/or costly.
For these and/or other reasons, there is a need for improvements directed to skates.